


Host

by Laylah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Shadow Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Hallucinations, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly studied languages at university, but he can’t remember if ‘nox’ means harm or night or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Host

He doesn’t call the guards. They already think he’s crazy. And hell, he might be. There’s no logical way for something like this to happen, after all.

The creature in his cell is like a parody of him turned monstrous, prison uniform in tatters to expose limbs covered in knotted flesh like burn scars, hair silvery white and nearly iridescent, eyes pure black from one lid to the other. It provides its own light, in a cold sickly purple.

“Don’t tell me I’ve lost it in here,” Kimberly says.

“You’re working on it,” the apparition says. Its voice sounds like flies buzzing around something three days dead. “That gives me an in.”

Kimberly narrows his eyes. “And what are you supposed to be?”

“I’m Nox,” it says. “And I need a host.”

It uncoils toward him like a chain reaction, and catches his shackleboard in one gnarled hand, pushing it up and pushing Kimberly over, so he winds up on his back with his arms stretched above his head and Nox cool and heavy on top of him. It tastes the air with a black snake tongue. Kimberly studied languages at university, but he can’t remember if ‘nox’ means harm or night or both.

“You _are_ different,” it says. The irony is not lost on Kimberly. “Are you different _enough_?”

“For what?” Kimberly asks, even though it’s rocking against him and he’s pretty sure he knows.

“For me to stay,” Nox answers, hissing just slightly, and then its free hand is tearing at his trousers and Kimberly gets hit with a sudden dizzy shock that makes his limbs weak and fills his nose and mouth with the rank smell of blood and come and rot. He thinks he means to say stop, but his tongue feels heavy and slow, and all he manages is a hiss as Nox pushes his thighs apart.

Then it thrusts, and he does start making noise, snarling and bucking under it, as Nox forces its cock up his ass. It burns, too rough and too dry and he’d swear Nox’s cock is ridged, gnarled as its hands. He strains under its weight, cursing, thinking of the way a little sulfur nudged the right way would start to seethe and bubble inside it, and –

Someone on the other side bangs on his cell door. “Shut up, 29,” the guard calls.

Kimberly goes quiet. He doesn’t want them coming in to see this, whatever it would look like from outside his head. He glares up at Nox. Its hair falls around them, shining, and its black eyes are bird-bright.

“More,” it says. “Show me more.” It reaches down and grabs hold of his cock, and Kimberly strains upward, trying to bite it anywhere he can reach. Its touch is too rough, too much, rubbing him raw inside and out so he’d swear it’s blood making him slick — and yet he’s thinking of Ishvar, of the terrible cascade that turns flesh to fuel to glorious light and heat — and the ragged pain and pressure as Nox fucks him forces more sounds from his throat, low and hoarse —

And the bolt clangs back, the door bangs open, the air blowing cold over Kimberly’s skin. “I said shut _up_ , you pervert,” the guard barks.

Kimberly starts, and rolls up onto his hands and knees to cover his disorientation. “Come help me out,” he suggests, smiling too wide. “I’ll be quiet when I’m done.”

The guard spits, and closes the door.

“Come back,” Kimberly whispers to the empty cell. He aches, and his nerves hum with tension. “We’re not done.”

“Surrender,” Nox hisses. “Fuse with me.”

Kimberly shakes his head. “I don’t think so,” he says. But he can feel the pattern, how this reaction builds, and even if he’s holding out now, it’s probably just a matter of time.


End file.
